1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method of the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional printing apparatuses which feed a sheet from one of a plurality of sheet storage units and print an image on thus fed sheet.
Among such conventional printing apparatuses, in a case where a sheet storage unit is run out of sheets during print processing, some can continue printing by changing the sheet storage unit to the other sheet storage unit storing sheets of the same size as that of the sheets being used in printing. Accordingly, a possibility of stopping print processing can be decreased even in a case where a large amount of printing is executed.
However, in a case where a larger amount of print is executed, even if the sheets set in each of a plurality of sheet storage units are used, there is a case where the sheet storage units are still short of sheets. Since the print processing is stopped at the time when the sheet storage units are run out of sheets during the print processing, productivity is decreased. To avoid the decrease in the productivity, a user may supply sheets by opening a sheet storage unit which is not used for printing during the print processing.
Conventionally, in a case where a user supplies sheets, the user needs to look at a screen of an operation unit of the printing apparatus, confirm a sheet feeding state, specify a sheet storage unit which is set to store sheets of the same size, and supply sheets to the specified sheet storage unit. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-256077 discusses a technique for grouping a plurality of sheet storage units to notify a user of sheet storage units other than the sheet storage unit in use among the grouped sheet storage units via an operation unit.
However, in a large printing apparatus capable of printing a large amount sheets, there is a physically large distance between the operation unit and the sheet storage units. Therefore, a user needs to supply sheets by coming and going between the operation unit and the sheet storage unit in order to confirm the sheet storage unit to be supplied with sheets and actually supply sheets thereto.